Malus is Malus
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Yet another angle on Malus' internal struggle and a what if story that departs from the game


Malus is Malus  
  
"Who are you? Who am I? What is identity? What does it all mean? And where is it all headed?  
Though I found innocence am I to be damned? Though I found love is it to be denied? Can you save me?"  
  
  
Questions that Haunted the mind. A mind on the bring between pure and blasphemous.  
  
In Transylvania, the province of Wallechia, The dread castle of Dracula circa 1850.  
The time is 5:50am. At the keep of this castle, actually atop the keep, a boy is laying on his back   
staring at the sky. His hair is the color of the sea and his clothing purple as the twilight sky.  
Inside this boy's soul a war is being waged.  
  
Let us look inside. Let us see what he sees in his inner self.  
The plane is now vast and dark. Stagnant water is ankle deep as a slow drizzle pours from an endles  
black sky. There stand two figures. A tall man wearing a black cape. With every blink he seems to show a different face. For evil over the ages has taken many forms and this man surely is the living incarnation  
of such. His name is Dracula. And he has firmly affixed in his gaze the boy Malus.  
  
"I hate you. I reject you and every thing you stand for" Malus blurted. Aparently we have  
wandered into this world in mid conversation. Shal we listen in?  
  
"It is not surprising that you find me repulsive. But innocence cannot last forever. We lost ours  
ages ago when they took Lisa from us." The tall caped figure of Dracula retorted.  
  
"Dracula is Dracula and Malus is Malus. Why can't you leave me be."  
  
"My boy you fail to see that Dracula and Malus are one and the same. You can resist  
it all you like but in the end you will revert to our true form."  
  
"NO! Not so long as there is breath in me. The age of Dracula is over.   
Let Malus be Malus. I may share your soul but that doesn't mean I have to share  
your evil destiny."  
  
"I have had my body broken and my Brains splattered across my own home so many times.  
in the end the only thing that defines one is the soul. You aren't evena complete being.  
You are but a fraction of my soul which fails to understand that it lacks the individuallity to   
defy me."  
  
"I don't believe you. You're just Dracula trying to fool me. I have a mother and father.   
I have my own past and I have...."  
  
"You have what?  
  
"I HAVE CARRIE! She'll come and kill you. Then you'll never be able to haunt me again."  
  
"The Fernandez. Indeed I admire her strength. So much like Lisa. But Malus what will it take   
for you to understand. Humanity will not relent. They fear what they do not understand and they   
destroy that which they fear. Carrie is just like us. Instead of rejecting who you are. Why  
not instead make her one of use. Exterminate the humans and she can be our queen."  
  
Malus looked to his soaked feet as a wet lock of hair fell in his eyes. "Carrie is good  
and innocent. I can't do that to her." Malus said solemnly  
  
Dracula smiled seeming to have made some headway. "Carrie is misunderstood by the humans as well.  
She lost her familly to them. And certainly had Lady Eastfield not intervined she would have joined them  
at the stake" Dracula said as he made a gesture with his left hand. Malus could see before him  
the events of Carrie's childhood. However he could also see the servants of Dracula kill Carrie's  
adopted mother a few years later.   
  
"You made her even more miserable than the humans did. Why should I trust you?" Malus replied. Dracula shook his head putting his palms upward and shrugging his shoulders speaking in a tone that was but a sarcastic tone of sympathy. "I saw Carrie's strenght from the beginning. I wanted to bring  
her here two years ago so my servants could raise a proper dark queen for you. Now look what's happened she's become such a tomboy without a parent. Agian because her HUMAN adpoted mother got in my way."  
  
"YOU LIE!" Malus shouted. "But what's it matter really? She has come to us now. With a bite  
you could make her yours forever. She can be ours forever. We can exterminate the human race so that  
they can never do for her what they did to Lisa." Drecula answered.  
  
Dracula smiled as Malus walked toward him. It seemed he'd finally accepted the darkness within himself. Dracula and Malus outstretched their arms. And in the outside world Malus still lying facing the  
sky also had his arms outstretched as he smiled.   
  
Above the clouds parted as if forced by some great will as the rays of the rising sun.  
Malus smiled genuinely. "So I can see you in the next life Carrie. Burn away Dracula, burn away.  
Let Malus be Malus even if only in the embrace of death"  
  
As a ray of pure light struck Malus his body winced in pain yet the smile never left his lips until he was entirely ash, blown away in the wind. 


End file.
